Comforting
by ponytail30527
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Skipper's hurt and Marshal's mad at himself for not being there. Can Marlene comfort him?
1. Chapter 1

**Halfhuman123 gave me the idea of a Marshal and Marlene moment. I hope you all will like it! If you have a request, I'd be happy to hear it!**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own my O.C.'s**

Marshal sulked sadly. He was pacing the floor, nearly making a moat, of the H.Q. while Kowalski, Private, Rico, and his dad were behind the shut metal door. What made Marshal pace, what that Skipper was the reason why they were in there. He remembered the incident in his mind exactly the way it happened. Sadly, that only made it worse.

It had started when Skipper said they were going to go check out a few a building that had been making a lot of suspicious noises lately. Marshal wanted to go, but Skipper said it was too dangerous, and he was right. After they stepped in the building, part of it fell on top of them. It turns out that the building was getting renovated.

"It'll be alright Marshal." Elli said, but when she placed her flipper on his back when he finally stopped pacing to sit down, she could feel how tense his body was under his down feathers. Marshal didn't say anything and it stayed pretty quiet after that.

Kowalski stepped out of the room wearing a white bandage as an eye patch for his sore eye and immediately got a look from Marshal. He didn't say anything as he rushed in to get more bandages. Skipper was hurt the most. He went in first to make sure it was safe for his team, but when he stepped in it was just a second and he was under a pile of concrete and metal.

Marshal sighed when the door closed. "We've been waiting for hours!" he said placing his head in his flippers hiding the tears that were rolling down his face. They couldn't see Skipper, talk to Skipper, or even touch him. It was driving Marshal crazy!

Athena spoke up feeling brave. "Well technically, we've only been waiting 56 minutes."

Marshal growled, but he didn't take his head out of his flippers making it quiet all over again.

"I'm sure Uncle Skipper will be fine." Athena said trying to break this silence. "It was only a…few pounds of concrete." She said, her voice trailing away and her head looked down. "He'll be fine." She repeated.

"Remember how loud it was." Elli said remembering the sound. "I thought that it was an earthquake. Knowing that my dad was in there made it worse. I never felt so scared in my life!"

"Ka-boom" Buttons said with little to no enthusiasm.

"Keep on talking Elli, and you can kiss that life goodbye." Marshal said, head still in flippers.

More silence.

"Do you think someone should go and tell Ms. Marlene?" Elli asked as the four sat around awkwardly and quietly. Part of her to make sure Marlene was okay, another part to get the heck out of there.

Athena shook her head. "If she doesn't know already, then we shouldn't disturb her."

"SKIPPER?" Marlene said as she burst through the Private's Fist Prize Door. She had just dropped off Peanut and Eggy's. She looked at the kids. "Where's Skipper?" she asked. The kids answered by pointing to the metal door where they were treating Skipper.

Marlene sat down slowly feeling like her heart stopped. "This isn't happening. Not Skipper." She said shaking her head.

"Well it happened! Now can we stop talking about it?" Marshal yelled looking up for the first time revealing him red eyes.

Marlene put her paw on his back. "Marshal, its fine, Skipper's strong, and we have to be strong for him. I know it's sad, but one day this'll be one of Skipper's 'I did this' stories." She said with a small laugh rubbing his back. She could feel him loosen up as she continued to.

Marshal cried. "My dad's dying! I should've gone and saved him!" he said angry with himself. "I'm so stupid! Of course he goes to a building and it crushes him like a bug!" he yelled with his flippers curled into fists and was breathing heavily. "I should've known that it was going to fall! I could've saved him if I went."

Marlene gasped. "Marshal, what happened was a tragic accident! You couldn't have saved him, and he wouldn't have wanted you to. You could've even killed yourself!" she said as she pulled him into a small hug. "You wouldn't have been able to handle that much weight on you, I don't think Skipper would _want _to wake up from this if you were hurt at all."

Marshal sniffed as he pressed his head against Marlene's fur, and it was silent again, but this time it was less tense. It wasn't still tense, but a massive amount had been lifted from the room for sure.

Inside the room, the penguins were doing all that they could on Skipper.

"Will he be alright Kowalski?" Private asked with a few tears coming to his eyes. He was wearing a cast on his right flipper was wrapped up and his left one was tending to Skipper.

Kowalski tied another bandage around Skipper. "I'm not sure, but he doesn't appear to be getting worse. He'll be sore for a while."

Rico moaned sadly. Rico has a bandage wrapped around his head. "Boo-boo's" he grunted out.

Skipper fluttered his blue eyes open as he lay on top of a metal table of some kind. When he had his eyes open, he saw a blurry sight with three blobs standing over them. "Oh…what happened?" he moaned. He looked down at his flipper and when he saw the bandage, he remembered being surrounded by metal and concrete. "Where's Marshal?" he immediately asked when his vision was back to normal.

"He's up!" Kowalski cheered before high-fiving Private and Rico.

"Where's my son?" Skipper repeated. He now felt a bandage on his head. _Hoover dam! How bad was I hurt? _He thought to himself.

"Well, that crosses amnesia off the list." Kowalski said relieved.

"WHERE-IS-MY-BOY?" Skipper hollered, but the energy he used to yell made him dizzy.

"Marshal's fine Skipper, but I'm focusing on _you _at the moment." Kowalski said. "One, don't yell like that, you need to save your energy. Two, don't remove any bandages." He said. Helping Skipper lay his head down.

"How's Marlene?" Skipper asked when his head was laid down on the metal table.

"I haven't seen her since before we left." Kowalski answered.

"I want to get up." Skipper said.

"Skippa, you need your rest." Private said.

"I wasn't asking Private, I need to make sure my son doesn't think I'm with Manfredey and Johnson right now!" Skipper hollered, but when he tried to sit up, his team stopped him by placing their flippers on his chest.

"No" Rico grunted pushing him back down gently.

"Skipper, be thankful you_ aren't_." Kowalski said.

"Kowalski, if you were in my condition, wouldn't you want Athena to know you were okay?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski's eyes widened at the thought of that. "Yes, but I know you'd stop me, so let's just say I'm returning the favor."

Skipper smiled. "I probably would wouldn't I?

"Skippa, if you rest, you'll be up and ready to go before you know it." Private said.

"Can you bring Marshal in here?" Skipper asked.

"Now?" Rico grunted out.

"Skipper, I'd prefer that you rest for the night." Kowalski said.

Skipper smiled a little bit. "Solider, I _know_ I'dbring Athena to you."

Kowalski smiled. "Be right back sir." He said.

He opened the door wide enough for Skipper to see what was in the room. When it was open, Skipper saw everyone asleep, but what he thought was the cutest thing was Marshal cuddled up in Marlene's arms.

"Do you still want me to wake them?" Kowalski asked looking behind him as he stood in front of the sleeping penguin and otter.

Skipper smiled. "Nah, I think it'll be best if I rest for the night anyways. Then I can get up and hug Marshal myself." He said with a laugh getting excited for tomorrow.

Kowalski smiled, and then he walked back in the room where Skipper was to keep him company for the night. "Good night Skipper" he said as he closed the door.

**Aw, I loved this story! ^^**

**I loved how Skipper's first thoughts were Marshal and Marlene! : )**

**Review! Bye!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on adding to this, but a very sweet review from candysweets motivated me to do so! This is after the incident happened and now Skipper can see Marshal and Marlene. Yes!**

One thing that Skipper loved about himself, was that he was a pretty fast healer. He wasn't completely healed over night, but he could get up on his feet the next day. Skipper fluttered his eyes open feeling a lot better. He turned over and saw his team sleeping on the ground next to him. It made him smile to have such a loyal and dependable team to count on. He thought about letting them sleep, but one thing Skipper didn't love about himself was that he hated to wait. "Kowalski" Skipper whispered.

Kowalski's eye popped open at the sound of his leader's voice. "Skipper?" he asked looking up at his leader. "Oh Skipper, are you alright? Do you need anything?" he asked getting up on his feet waking up Private and Rico.

Skipper smiled. "I'd love to see my son."

Kowalski smiled too. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He helped his leader up with Private and Rico. "Can you make it?" he asked in a worried tone. "Listen Skipper, I know you want to check on Marshal and Marlene, but if you're in any pain at all-"

"I'm fine, solider." Skipper said. "I think you've got a little lady waiting for you out there that wants to see you more than I want your help."

Kowalski smiled knowing he was talking about Athena.

The penguins helped Skipper limp over to Marshal and Marlene, who were still sleeping in each other's arms. Skipper smiled down at them and how Marlene's breaths blew against Marshal's down feathers making them flutter. "Marshal, Marlene." He said. He was thinking of shaking them awake, but he didn't want to injure his flipper anymore that that building already did.

Both Marshal and Marlene's eyes popped open at the sound of Skipper's voice and had an ear to ear smile when they realized they weren't dreaming and that Skipper was standing right in front of him. Alive.

Marlene smiled and started to cry. She didn't know if it was happiness of Skipper still being alive or from sadness at how beaten up he looked. "Skipper, are you okay?" Marlene asked wondering if she should hug him, but even if he was well, she'd have to double think about that.

Marshal didn't care; he jumped up and hugged his dad's side with tears coming down his face like everyone else's in the room. "Dad, I was so worried. I thought you were dead! I thought I'd never see you again!" he said listing more and more things he feared.

Marshal's hug hurt Skipper, but Skipper ignored it. He had been hurt worse before. "I know son. I'm sorry that I scared you like that."

"_I'm_ sorry." Marshal said looking up at his dad with red eyes as his flippers were wrapped around his side as if he was holding him from leaving like he almost had the night before.

Skipper laughed. "What? Why are you sorry?" he asked looking down at his son with a smile.

"I could've stopped this from happening! I might've been able to push you out of the way before you were crushed. I'd rather go than you, I love you." Marshal said weeping getting mad at himself all over again as he let go of his dad. "You wouldn't look like a mummy right now if I was there." He said looking down angry at himself with his flippers squeezing together in front of his stomach to let his anger out.

Skipper frowned. "Marshal, there's a reason I didn't let you go. You know what that reason is?" he said leaning down to look him in the eyes.

Marshal sniffed and shook his head looking up at his dad for an answer.

"I didn't let you go because _I'd _rather go than you. I love you and you have a lot of life ahead of you. Besides, if you went and got yourself hurt, you wouldn't want me alive when I got to you for doing something like that." Skipper answered with a small laugh.

Marshal laughed a little too, but the tears didn't stop. "Really dad?"

"I'm a penguin of my word aren't I?" he said before the two hugged.

"Then promise me you'll never hurt yourself like that again." Marshal said in his dad's wrapped up flippers. "Never"

Skipper smiled and hugged his son harder. "I promise."

**Well, was this good? Not so go good? Like I said I wasn't planning to add to this, but I guess this won't be bad. : )**

**I wanted to add more Skilene, but I felt like doing a father/son moment for Marshal and Skipper. He already had a mother/son moment with Marlene, but Marlene's not his mom…yet.**


End file.
